There is an inherent flaw to the concept, in today's profusion of wireless devices, that purports instant communication in voice and data transfer in personal, business and government intercourse. The idea that transmission of information is done at the speed of light and therefore information transfer is complete in a few milliseconds may not be entirely true. Factors such as distance, terrain, environmental conditions, equipment and frequency (as related to electromagnetic waves) are some of the elements that determine effectiveness of transmission to reception. Wireless communication has become an integral part of living in the modern world of high tech devices. Every facet of life in almost every country on the face of this earth is engaged in it. Of the critical aspect in emergency situations, civil and military, where life and death is involved, wireless communication effectiveness is of utmost importance. Of the factors mentioned above, equipment and frequency are critical to wireless communication.
The electromagnetic spectrum covers an expanse of frequencies; however, the allotment of the spectrum to wireless communication is limited to a finite band of frequencies. With the proliferation of wireless devices the allotted frequency band is becoming extremely crowded which may give rise to interference between users. Interference may become a very serious problem that may cause interruption in signal transmission and/or reception. In emergency situations, such as wild fires, hurricanes and other natural disasters, rescue operations can be adversely affected if communications are disrupted between responders and their command center. In daily situations, interruptions in personal and business communication may cause loss of information that may result in loss time and/or revenue. Accordingly, electromagnetic interference must be reduced to maintain effective communication, in a crowded and ever growing crowd of users, in a fixed finite frequency band.